


Пожелание

by Siimes



Series: Спецквест [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: На свадьбу друзей Гарри Ким подарил им нарциссы в горшке.





	Пожелание

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Le_Cygne8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/profile), mismoritress  
> В процессе написания текста ни один нарцисс не пострадал.  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Не успел Том Пэрис переступить порог каюты, как ему в лицо угодила диванная подушка.

— И я тоже по тебе скучал, Б’Эланна, — прокомментировал он и наклонился подобрать снаряд, предусмотрительно уходя с траектории следующего потенциального броска.

Том прошёл вглубь каюты. На полу, между низким столиком и диваном, поджав под себя скрещенные ноги, сидела Б’Эланна. Её ответный взгляд и нахохленный вид явно сигнализировали, что в данный момент она не была настроена шутить.

— Я вижу, ты решила ближе познакомиться со свадебным подарком от Гарри, — оглядевшись, прокомментировал Том, возвращая подушку на законное место.

По стеклянной столешнице была рассыпана земля — сухая и мокрая вперемешку. Посреди гордо возвышался довольно крупный тёмно-коричневый горшок, в котором красовались цветущие белоснежные нарциссы с золотыми сердцевинами. Однако Б’Эланна не любовалась изящными растениями, а сердито поджимала губы и гневно раздувала ноздри. Рукава мягкой домашней рубашки она предусмотрительно подвернула до локтей. Её руки были перепачканы в земле, а на щеке красовался размазанный грязевой след, при виде которого губы Тома сами собой начали расползаться в улыбке, но он вовремя спохватился — получить в лоб совком того не стоило.

— Я убью Гарри, — заявила Б’Эланна и откинулась назад, прислоняясь спиной к дивану.

— За что? — Том вопросительно приподнял брови, опускаясь на корточки рядом.

— Он сделал это нарочно, — она махнула рукой в сторону нарциссов, — подарил цветы в горшке. Да ещё из луковичных. Я с ума сойду возиться с ними.

— Я сомневаюсь, что Гарри стал бы подшучивать над своими друзьями в такой день, — успокаивающим тоном проговорил Том. — А что случилось?

— Слишком много воды, — сердито буркнула Б’Эланна, потянулась вперёд и провела пальцами правой руки по пожелтевшим листочкам одного из растений. — Теперь мне нужно понять, какие цветы я испортила. Почему нельзя было обойтись просто букетом?! — возмущённо воскликнула она, снова берясь за совок.

Том мягко улыбнулся и опустился на пол рядом с ней.

— Потому что тогда подарок потерял бы свой смысл, — ответил он и добавил: — Срезанные цветы ведь мертвы, а нужны были именно цветущие. Как знак нового начала. Кроме того, есть старая китайская примета, — продолжил Том, подражая голосу Гарри, — что нарцисс — это символ радости и счастливого брака.

Он наклонился к Б’Эланне и коснулся губами её лба. 

— Гарри романтик, но явно не подумал, что я могу случайно испортить его пожелание, — уже не так сердито проговорила она, прикрыв на мгновение глаза.

— Ничего ты не испортила, — сказал Том, любуясь тем, как начал смягчаться взгляд Б’Эланны, а на её губах расцвела тёплая улыбка. — Давай, я помогу тебе.

Февраль, 2018


End file.
